Time Stands Still
by transparence
Summary: Abused as a child, Harry unknowingly apparated away and lands in an unknown forest. In a spur of wild magic, he puts himself in the only state he feels protected... by sleeping.... and not waking up... slash!
1. Prologue

Time Stands Still

-o-

Prologue

-o-

In a lane called Privet Drive lives the perfectionists of Surrey Villa. The grass neatly mowed, the animals tamed, not a chipping paint in sight and the peaceful surroundings. Now a passerby would think that a commotion is happening in one of its houses, Number 4. But all the shouting is merely an everyday occurrence.

"Boy! Get in the kitchen and clean this mess!" a huge whale of a man shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Boy! Answer me!" He repeated. As he was getting no answer, he stampeded right in front of the cupboard under the stairs and opened its little door with such ferocity that it left the door hanging with one hinge.

The door revealed a very small, compact space. There was a small ragged blanket threw an askew to one side and a small light bulb hanging in the middle. But the most terrifying thing was, the small blanket was covered with a thick drying brown substance. Blood. But not just any blood… A human beings'…. A child's…

The beefy man cursed loudly and rampaged up the stairs in to their bedroom.

"Petunia! The boy! He's gone!"

A horse faced woman turned around and said

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He just vanished! I was getting him in his "room" and I didn't see him.." he answered nervously, beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"Well, good riddance I say! That boy has lived with us for ten years! Its about time he went away! Now, take your shower, you wouldn't want to look like that for Dudder's 6th birth day…." She answered, going to and fro the room.

"Yes Petunia dear…"

-o-

Miles away from the Surrey Villa, a half-naked boy appeared out of nowhere. Covered with blood and wounds, the boy collapsed on the ground and cried helplessly.

'_It hurts so much…It's so cold… I think I might be dying…Those horrible humans… I've never done anything to them…Maybe it's better this way… I might be able to meet my mum and dad…'_

The boy looked at the sky and began to eerily smile. His clouded green eyes were slowly being closed. Lying in the middle of a forest, the boy breathed his last. With a flash of blinding colors, a crystallized glass coffin encaged the boys' body. The boy smiled contentedly as one of his old scars began to glow, the one on his forehead. All is quiet as every animal in the forest began to close over the glass coffin.

They were lured there by the steady rhythm of the boy's heart. It was singing songs of pain, betrayal and melancholy.

Right then and there every living being heard a soft voice in their heads… The voice of a child..

'_I don't want to wake up anymore…'_

-o-

ok.. so what do you think? Tell me if it's good or not okay?

Next Chapter: Tears of Nature – What happened to Harry? Where did he land? Is he dead? And why did Petunia say 10 years instead of 6? All of these questions might be answered in the next installation of Time Stands Still.


	2. Tears of Nature

… thanks so much for the nice reviews… and mr. owl-anonymous-guy, im sorry about that lane privet drive thing… and the villa thing… and you know as well as I do that this is FANFICTION…. Meaning that this is out of the author's brain secretions… err… thoughts…

for all you non-elitists out there…. enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Tears of Nature

-o-

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore!"

A large man slammed open the doors to an office that seemed to small with all the silver trinkets and instruments. A man that looked too weary was sitting behind the huge oak desk in the room. He was sitting in a high backed chair, his hands folded and he looked like he was expecting this supposed sudden intrusion.

"Professor—I can' find 'im! I was supposed ter pick tha lil' fella up. But he wasn't there! When teh alarm sounded! Wha happen to him, Professor?"

The man was fumbling with his words and he looked as if he hadn't had sleep for weeks.

"Calm down, Hagrid!" the aged man's voice boomed out, echoing inside the room.

"Even if we don't know where Harry is…"

With that he pulled out a small sapphire casket. He opened the lid and within it was a glass rose lying on a bed of flower petals. Different colors were reflecting on the glass, but… it seemed… the colors were dulled somehow. They looked paler than anything.

"Wha' is it Professor?" Hagrid asked, astounded by the beauty of such an inanimate object.

The Hogwarts Headmaster smiled sadly.

"It's Harry's Vita Nitius. Or in simpler terms, a an object which shows the life source of a human or living being.."

"So 'Arry's alive then, Professor?" the burly man asked excitedly..

"Yes, Hagrid… But barely so… We should wait for his return…."

"When would 'e come back then?"

Dumbledore's deep blue eyes, stared out the window over looking the Forbidden Forest. His eyes reflecting unimaginable sadness, like those of the skies above.

"I'm afraid that I do not know the answer to that question…"

-o-

All over England, a mysterious storm was brewing. It rained endlessly, claps of thunder and lighting striking mercilessly. To others it seemed normal thunder.

But one man felt like it was heart piercing screams that filled him with an overwhelming sadness. Like a part of his soul was ripped off. Leaving him vulnerable.

His body was covered with wounds and gashes. Bathed in blood, he could do nothing but lie in his blood. When he just thought all was finished, he felt multiple talons inflicting lacerations all over his body.

And then… it all stops...

And he screamed.

-o-

oohhkay… leave a review!

So this chapter did not answer the questions I posted the last chapter… cause if I did it wont be exciting anymore eh?


	3. Awakening

Well… all I can say is thank you for the lovely feed back… and now what you've been waiting for.. Chapter three of my newest story as of yet…

Chapter 2 – Awakening

"_Protect this divine vessel, so that he may never to encounter the impurities that made him like this. Guide him, protect him, love him, cherish him and wait for the soul to return…"_

-o-

'_Where is all this light coming from? argh.. My eyes hurt…'_

A man in his early twenties woke up, the surroundings totally blinding him. A gasp escaped his mouth when pain suddenly spread out to his whole body.

"Ah, you're awake!" a feminine voice said from the side of whatever he was sleeping from.

"You shouldn't move too much… After all that's happened… I can't believe that you're still alive!"

The man groaned, and sat up slightly wincing at the pain and turned to the person beside him. Sitting there was a nurse. She had long caramel hair that ended in small curls. Her eyes were like gold and on her face was a lopsided grin.

"Where am I?" he blurted out.

"Why my dear, you are in St. Mungo's!" Her smile suddenly falters and asked "You're not a muggle are you?"

"I'm not a wizard… But... I think I was called something akin to them… an Elemental I think…" he answers, slightly confused.

The nurse grins widely.

"A mage you mean?"

"Ah... yes… I believe that's what we were called."

"So… what elements do you control?" she asks.

"It was… Ice and Darkness, if I can recall correctly… By the way miss, what is your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Marion. You can call me Mari. I am the nurse in charge of this ward." She said. "And you? Who are you, Mr. Mage?"

As soon as he was thinking of the answer his head started to throb violently and he can't think straight.

"Oh dear, it seems like a very bad case of Amnesia…" she says thoughtfully and fire called a doctor. After a few minutes, an elderly man called Dr. Faust came rushing through the door.

"What seems to be the problem, Nurse Marion?" he inquires.

"The patient we got two weeks ago, just awoke. It seems that he's suffering a rare type of Amnesia. He can seem to remember that he's a mage or elemental wizard. But apart from that, he doesn't know who he is, where he comes from and what happened to him." Marion answered in a rush, silently pleading that this enigmatic patient can be treated.

After doing a series of spells on the magically induced sleeping patient, Dr. Faust was shaking his head and sighs.

"There's nothing we can do, Nurse Marion… The best we can offer him is a fake identity…"

The golden eyed nurse nodded and said "I'll do it."

Marion moved up to the bed and uttered.

"Genero Memorare."

The body of the mage suddenly glowed a bluish black hue and his eyes flashed open, revealing darkened irises.

"Your name is Liam Niveau Devonair. You are 24 years old. You are an Ice and Dark Mage. You were home schooled in America along with your cousin, Marion Benigne."

A pause.

"Memoria Suggero Laxus"

'Liam' collapsed unto the bed, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

Marion smiled sadly and said.

"Welcome back, Cousin Liam."


End file.
